


The lion sleeps tonight

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Facetime, Fluff, M/M, Summer break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis FaceTimes Sebastian from the Black Jaguar, White Tiger foundation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lion sleeps tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot came to me from Lewis' adorable video of a tiger "attacking" him.

PIN!   
Sebastian opens his phone to see Lewis' smiling face on FaceTime. It's one AM in the morning where Sebastian is, but the sight of Lewis pulls Sebastian out of his sleepy daze and he smiles softly at him.

"Hey you, what's up?" Sebastian asks with a yawn, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Shit, sorry Seb, did I wake you?" Lewis asks in concern and Sebastian nods.

"You did, but I don't care. I miss you" Sebastian tells him softy "call me any time. I said that, didn't I?"

"You did" Lewis replies "and I miss you too, man. A lot" 

Sebastian smiles sadly at this "how long till you come home?"

"A few days? Once I'm finished here I'm coming straight to Switzerland to annoy you" Lewis says with a grin. 

"I'm counting on it" Sebastian replies with a smile of his own. As he looks at Lewis he notices a flash of orange behind him "Lewis, is that a tiger?"

Lewis's eyes brighten and he nods. He's been at Black Jaguar, White Tiger for the past two days. He was doing promotion work for them, that and the fact he also had a little lion cub named after him that Lewis always visited when he had the chance. 

"Just watch" Lewis whispers to Sebastian as the tiger crouches behind Lewis. Sebastian holds his breath as the tiger pounces, and starts to "play" attack Lewis. Lewis lets out a laugh and leans down to ruffle the young tiger's fur.

"She's so fierce!" Lewis says as he wrestles with the young cub "gonna rule the world someday"

"Mmmm" Sebastian replies, watching Lewis play with the cub. Once she decides she's had enough with her "prey", she stalks off and Lewis watches her go, a happy beaming smile on his face. 

"We are not taking a tiger cub home" Sebastian says quickly when he sees the look in Lewis' eyes. 

"But it would be so cool!" Lewis replies with a cute pout, making Sebastian laugh. 

"It's still a no. Plus you have Roscoe and CoCo. They'd be cat food by morning" Sebastian answers. 

"Not fair. I would have you know my tiger would be well trained not to eat the dogs" Lewis says with a grin. 

"And trained to eat Nico's tyres?" Sebastian asks with a twinkle in his eye. 

"You read my mind, Seb" Lewis winks at Sebastian. Lewis turns to the side and Sebastian can tell he's heard someone call his name. Lewis turns back to the camera with a sad smile "I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later?"

Sebastian feels sad for a second, but nods "Yeah sure" he pauses before he says "Ich liebe dich, Liebling" 

Lewis' face softens as he replies "I love you too" and then he cuts the call, the phone screen going blank. 

Sebastian sighs and runs a hand through his hair, looking at the empty space beside him. It was nice to talk to Lewis again, but he didn't half miss him when he wasn't curled beside him in the bed. It just wasn't the same. 

Still, the separation wouldn't last forever. Lewis would be back soon and they can enjoy their summer break together. The thought stays with Sebastian as he drifts off back to sleep, lightly holding onto the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
